


Talk dirty to me

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student x model AU, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: College student!Alec x model!Magnus AUMagnus is abroad for the photoshoot with his model agency and Alec finds himself missing his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Luckily, Magnus calls him and things soon get heated up between them.This was translated into Russian by quant. You can go check it out here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5319307





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem a bit OOC in this... I wanted to try writing a bit more dominant Magnus and submissive Alec... hopefully I made it work...  
> ... and again, no plot in this one... just pure smut really

Alec was laying in his bed, feeling bored out of his mind. It was in the middle of the night, but he couldn't fall asleep. His roommate, Jace, currently wasn’t in the dorm, because he was spending time with his girlfriend and Alec found himself missing Magnus, who was currently abroad. He wanted to call him, but he didn't know if the other one was free or not, so instead he was just lying in his bed, feeling sorry for himself. Just as he was about to give into his depression and fall asleep, his phone started buzzing, making him almost jump out of his bed. He lazily opened his eyes, yawned and took the phone into his hands. After seeing Magnus’ name written on the screen, he sat up and he immediately felt really awake. He hit the answer button and then brought his phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Magnus,” chirped Alec happily and threw himself back onto his bed. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Hi, darling,” said the voice from the other side of the phone. “Sorry for calling in the middle of the night. You were probably asleep weren’t you? But I just really wanted to hear your voice, only for a second… so sorry for waking you up.”

Alec chuckled and his heart fluttered with joy after hearing Magnus’ voice, which immediately calmed him down and filled his chest with warmth and happiness. “I wasn’t asleep,” said Alec and sighed, looking over to the clock. “I couldn’t sleep without talking to you.”

“Oh then I am happy that I decided to call you,” said Magnus and chuckled. “So do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep now?”

Alec buried his face into the pillow and took a deep breath in. “Yeah,” he breathed out and closed his eyes, focusing on Magnus’ calm breathing and voice. It made him feel so relaxed, safe and… excited? Alec felt how his stomach made a flop and he quickly opened his eyes.

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

“No, I still want to talk to you,” said Alec and sighed. “By the way, when are you coming back? You’ve been gone for almost the whole month and I really miss you,” whined Alec.

“I’m coming back next week,” said the voice from the other side. “So, how was your day? Anything interesting happened?”

“Not really,” said Alec and his eyes fluttered back shut. “I had classes practically throughout the whole day, so I didn’t do much besides that. What about you? Your modelling career doing well?”

“Yeah, we finally finished the photoshoot today, so now I have the whole day for myself… which sucks,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “I really can’t wait to get back. I miss you and it is frustrating not being able to kiss and touch you. I swear, when I get back I won’t let you get any sleep,” went on by saying Magnus, this time his voice being slightly lower. “I miss you terribly, Alexander.”

Holding the phone with his left hand, Alec placed his right one onto his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat, which only fastened at Magnus’ words. He felt how his whole body heated up at his words and he swallowed thickly, gasping when lifting his shirt a bit. Alec then licked his lower lip and took a deep breath in. “O-oh,” he managed to stutter out and he heard how Magnus’ breathing got a bit faster at that.

“Hey, angel,” Magnus started and Alec’s body shuddered after hearing how low his boyfriend’s voice was. “Where are you right now?”

After taking another deep breath in, Alec ran a hand lightly along his tight. He couldn’t believe that just listening to Magnus’ voice was going to have such a big of an impact on his body. “In bed,” he murmured.

“That’s good,” replied Magnus and Alec stretched his legs out, fingers still trailing along, now towards his hip. “So you said that you were… thinking about me?”

Alec bit his lip, feeling the anticipation start to burn in his belly. “Yeah.”

“Hmm? That’s even better.”

Alec didn’t reply back right away and he focused on the sound of Magnus breathing. His fingers started to slip beneath the hem of his underwear, tracing random patterns against his stomach. He could feel that he was already hard and he blushed at that realisation. He wondered what Magnus was doing. Was the older one also as turned on as he was? Magnus was breathing quite heavily, so Alec decided to take that as a ‘yes’.

“I also want to touch you,” he finally said, almost not recognising his low and trembling voice.

“Alec,” he heard Magnus say. “What are you wearing right now?”

“Uh… just a T-shirt and boxers,” he said, feeling his embarrassment growing.

“I want you to get completely naked for me. You’ll do that for me, won’t you?”

“Yes!” he said loudly, making Magnus laugh out loud on the other side. He frowned, but didn’t say anything. After taking of his T-shirt, the younger one slowly slid his underwear down his legs and gasped after freeing his already hard member out of his boxers. “A-all done.”

“That’s a good boy,” cooed Magnus and the younger one flushed at the compliment. “Are you already hard for me, darling?”

Alec bit his lip, finding it kind of embarrassing and difficult to admit such a thing out loud. “Y-yeah,” he whispered and felt his erection twitch at Magnus’ sudden gasp. He placed his hand on his chest and ran his fingertips down to his stomach. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” asked Magnus teasingly.

“H-hard… are you hard?” he asked and moaned when Magnus said yes. Alec swallowed thickly as he moved his hand down to his thigh and started gently pressing his fingers into that sensitive spot of the skin. He then finally let his hand brush against his erection.

“Fuck… Alec,” hissed the older one and the vocalist couldn’t hold back a moan after hearing Magnus say his name. “I want those perfect, big lips of yours around my cock… sucking me so perfectly like you always do. You want that too, don’t you?”

“Yes… I want it,” blurted out Alec and wrapped fingers around his length, giving it a gentle squeeze at the tip. He blushed as more embarrassing sounds escaped his mouth. He then stopped touching himself and brought his hand to his lips. He parted them and slid two of his fingers inside, slowly coating them with his own drool, before taking them completely inside and sucking on them hard. He flushed as the sucking sounds filled the room and Magnus’ ears and the younger one groaned after listening as he could only imagine what was going on the other side.

“You are sucking on your fingers, huh? Thinking that it is my cock,” said Magnus, his voice shaky. Alec didn’t give him a verbal response. Instead he hummed in agreement and sucked on his fingers harder. “Darling, don’t stop… feels so good.”

As Alec proceeded with licking and sucking on his fingers, more embarrassing moans and sounds continued to escape his mouth and his face burned with embarrassment. But he didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. Listening to Magnus’ rapid breathing and his quiet moans was enough to make him stop thinking about how embarrassing it was. He pulled fingers out of his mouth only for a second, gasping for air. “Magnus,” he moaned. He gripped his phone with his free hand, restraining himself from touching his neglected, oozing member.

“Fuck, Alec… you are doing so well,” said the voice from the other side and new arousal spread through Alec’s body when he heard a growl leaving Magnus’ mouth.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus and Alec slowly pulled the fingers out of his mouth, wrapping fingers around his cock and gave it a few fast strokes, before bringing his hand up again, grazing his wet fingers over his hardened nipple. “Lay down onto your stomach,” ordered Magnus.

“O-okay,” stuttered Alec, finding it sexy how Magnus was ordering him around. He rolled over onto his stomach and whimpered when his erection came in contact with the bed sheets. Alec swallowed thickly as he was waiting for further instructions. But as more time passed and Magnus wasn’t saying anything, the young man was growing more and more impatient. “M-Magnus?” he tried, but received no answer. He impatiently moved his hips, shuddering at the friction of his hard member rubbing against the bed sheets. It felt amazing, so he moved his hips again and let out a moan. That time he heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the phone and he blushed furiously, knowing that Magnus must’ve been teasing him, like he always did.

“Don’t worry, darling… I am still here,” cooed Magnus. “It is just fun listening to you. Tell me what are you doing now; you are rubbing yourself against the bed, right?”

“Yeah,” said Alec, hearing a low groan coming from his phone.

“Damn,” said Magnus and swallowed thickly. “Lift your ass… get onto your knees and spread your legs.”

“A-alright,” muttered Alec. He swallowed hard and he was sure that he was going to melt at that point. Even though Magnus wasn’t there, it was still so embarrassing. But even though, he slowly got onto his knees, lifting his backside up in the air. Biting his lower lip, he then finally spread his legs wide.

“Such a good boy,” said Magnus again and chuckled. “Now get your fingers nice and wet for me.”

Alec’s heart fastened at that and he nodded, even though he knew that Magnus wasn’t there to see him. He placed the phone onto his pillow and then carefully put his ear against it. Supporting himself on his right elbow, Alec licked his fingers once again and his stomach burned with excitement, because he knew what was following next.

“Good. Now, you know what I want you to do, huh?” asked Magnus playfully and chuckled when Alec whimpered and then hummed in response. “Reach down and touch your entrance for me.”

Alec’s eyes opened wide and he pressed his lips together. “B-but-” he said, embarrassed.

“Do it for me? Plus you know that it’ll feel good. Why are you acting so bashful all of the sudden?”

The younger one blushed at his boyfriend’s words and he bit his lip, finally sliding his hand down. He brushed his fingertips against his hard, leaking member and then finally placed his wet fingers over his entrance, gasping at the wonderful sensation. He knew that he was too loud about it, because he could hear a chuckle from the other side and the other one was back with whispering more lewd things into his ear.

“You are touching yourself, only for me huh? Running your fingers over your tight, twitching hole,” whispered Magnus, leaving Alec almost breathless at that.

Alec pressed his wet finger closer, rubbed harder against his entrance. He breathed harshly, imagining that it was Magnus who was really touching, teasing him. He moaned loudly and his erection twitched at anticipation. He knew that he needed more. He wanted to feel his fingers inside…It felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get more. “M-more.”

“More of what, angel?” asked Magnus playfully.

“You know,” said Alec, his voice low. He pressed a finger harder against his twitching hole, but didn’t dare to press it inside quite yet. He needed Magnus’ permission for that.

“If you don’t say specifically what you want, I can’t really know,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec blushed crimson red. He can’t really expect him to say it out loud?!

“I need… inside of me… Please, Magnus,” moaned Alec loudly.

“A-and what would be that?” asked Magnus and all that Alec’s brain could focus on that moment was on that little stutter. It made his body grow hotter.

“I want it so bad, your hard cock… inside of me. F-fuck me, Magnus,” he finally said. Another moan escaped Magnus’ mouth, which made new wave of arousal spread right through Alec’s cock.

“God, Alec… you are amazing,” said Magnus. “You really want it so much, don’t you? It feels like you’re going to die if you don’t get more, right?”

“Yes… yes.”

“I know, angel, I know,” whispered Magnus’ voice. “Push your fingers inside, get nice and ready for me.”

That was all that Alec needed to finally do what his body was dying to do. He slowly pushed one of his fingers inside. He hissed at the feeling of his own finger entering him and he slowly pushed it out, before pushing it inside again much deeper this time. However, soon one finger wasn’t enough and he added another one. He started curling them inside of himself and he felt how the discomfort soon transformed into a good, pleasant feeling and he licked his lower lip, calling out his lover’s name.

“Alec… you should listen to yourself right now. You are sounding so good… moaning only for me,” hissed the voice from the other side of the phone and Alec slowly opened his eyes, pushing his fingers inside.

He started working his fingers in scissoring motions, stretching himself out. However, he imagined that it was Magnus who was behind him, preparing him for something much bigger to enter him. God, he needed something bigger to enter him. He let out a whine of impatience. “M-Magnus,” he moaned and as he curled his fingers again, he brushed against his prostate and moaned loudly.

“You’ve found it, haven’t you?” asked Magnus playfully, whose breathing was much heavier and uneven by each passing second. “You need my cock to fill you up, don’t you?”

“Oh god,” moaned Alec and pressed his face harder against the pillow. With his other hand, he finally touched his neglected member and started slowly stroking himself. No matter how much he wanted to do it fast, he knew that he shouldn’t. He didn’t want things to end quite yet. “Y-yeah… Please I need you inside,” he moaned, not caring how pathetic this sounded.

“You are so greedy for me, Alec. How do you want it… slow or rough?” purred Magnus’ voice into Alec’s ear, making him almost forget how to breathe.

Alec stroked himself harder and pushed his fingers even deeper inside. He wanted to say that he wanted it slow, but he would be lying. He wanted… no needed it to be rough and messy. “R-rough.”

“I’ll give it to you… rough. I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll be screaming my name… that you’ll lose your mind, Alec,” moaned Magnus.

Alec tightened the grip around his member, knowing that he was close. He pushed another finger inside and moaned each time that he brushed against his prostate with them. But somehow it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “I-it’s not enough… not deep enough. Magnus, I need more. Please,” he pleaded and threw his face into the pillow as he continued to moan his lover’s name.

“God, you are so needy,” said Magnus. “Shh, it’s okay. Just focus on my voice, alright? You are doing so well, you are amazing.”

“Feels so good.” Alec started stroking himself even faster and for the few next moments, neither of them spoke. He continued to listen to Magnus’ breaths and moans. He rocked his hips forward, thrusting hard into his own palm and he knew that he was close. Alec was moaning and shivering mess at that point as he continued to chant his boyfriend’s name. “I’m s-so close,” he then managed to stutter out.

“I-I’m close too. God, you are perfect,” said Magnus, his voice trembling. “I want to come inside you, to make you only mine.”

Those words were enough to push Alec over the edge. He took a deep breath in and then let out a loud moan as the wave of overwhelming pleasure hit him. “Magnus, I-I’m coming, I--” said Alec in between the moans and stroked himself one last final time before collapsing down onto the bed. He heard how Magnus moaned one last time and he knew that that must’ve been the finish for his lover as well. Alec chuckled and hugged his pillow as he continued to listen to Magnus’ fast breathing. He was sweaty and sticky, but he was feeling far too sleepy to actually get out of the bed and take a shower. He made a promise to himself to take one first thing in the morning.

“Damn,” said Magnus and chuckled. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” said Alec lazily, feeling how he got tired all of the sudden. “More than alright,” he added and smiled when he heard Magnus’ laughter.

“Same here,” said Magnus’ voice and he sighed. “I can’t wait to get home and to make love to you properly.”

“Yeah, I wish the same.”

“I miss you, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec fell how his heart swell with warmth.

“I miss you too, Magnus,” said Alec and yawned. “I really can’t wait for you to come back.”

“I know,” said Magnus and smiled when he heard that Alec yawned. “Feeling tired?”

“Y-yeah, this was pretty intense,” he said and giggled after hearing Magnus’ chuckle. “I think I’ll go to sleep now.”

“You go do that. I want you to be rested for the next day,” said Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “Well, I hope you’re going to have nice time too. I’ll call you when I wake up, okay?” Alec rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He noticed that it was already almost morning and he rolled his eyes, because he knew that he would have to get up in three hours or so anyway.

“Deal. Good night,” whispered Magnus. “Sleep tight,” he then went on and Alec’s body heated up after hearing that Magnus blew him a kiss over the phone.

“Thank you,” said Alec and yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” said Magnus and ended the phone call.

Alec smiled and continued to stare at the phone screen for additional few moments, before placing in onto the night stand. He covered himself with bed covers and then hugged his pillow, holding it tightly to his chest. He was feeling both tired and happy, so he let his eyes flutter closed. That night Alec slept with a smile on his face, because he was accompanied by Magnus once again; in his dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... dirty talk really isn't my thing, haha xD


End file.
